Shot twice with one bullet
by Future Ranger
Summary: Jason takes a bullet for  JasonKat,TommyKim,AdamTanya,RockyJessicaJason's sisterPlease


Disclaimer: It's not mine. Just the plot.

Couples: Jason/Kat, Tommy/Kim, Adam/Tanya, and Rocky/Jessica (Jason's sister)

Timeline: During PR Time Force

Age: Jason,Tommy,Kim, and Adam are 24. Kat, Tanya, and Rocky are 23.

Jessica is 20.

Setting: At Jason, Kat and Jessica's apartment. Around 6:28pm

Everyone was downstairs talking and laughing. Jason was upstairs getting dressed.

Tommy and Adam were waiting on Jason.

"Kat, what is Jason doing up there"? Tommy asked.

'He's probably looking for his watch that Trey gave to him." Kat answered.

Kat was walking upstairs to get Jason.

"Tell Jason we're going to a bar not a ball'. Adam teased.

"Hey Jessica, what movie are you and Rocky going to see" Kim asked.

We're going to see Sin City. Jessica answered.

"Aww that's good for you two". Tanya commented.

"Yeah. But the best part is seeing Jessica Alba with that fine sexy body". Rocky said smiling.

Rocky high-fived Adam and Tommy there were laughing. Yeah man she's hot. Adam added.

Excuse me. Tanya interrupted. There are ladies in the room and we don't want to hear how sexy and what kind of body she has. Tanya said.

"Sorry ladies we didn't mean it like that". Tommy spoke up.

"Yeah it was just immature boy talk'. Rocky added in chuckling.

Anyway what time does your movie start? Kim asked Jessica.

Around 8:15. Jessica answered. looking at her watch.

It's 7:50. Tommy said.

"I guess we better get moving then". Rocky suggested. getting up from the couch and stretching.

Kat was coming back down the stairs with Jason right behind her.

"Look everybody I found Nemo." Kat teased. Kim and Tanya chuckled.

Jason smiled at Kat. "Sorry for taking so long guys". Jason said apologizing to everyone especially Tommy and Adam.

You ready Cinderella? Tommy asked Jason teasing him.

Ok uh Jase I'm leaving now. Jessica said. opening the door.

Where are you going? Jason asked concerned.

Nosey!! Kim said taking up for Jessica.

"She's going to the movies with Rocky remember". Kat reminded Jason.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Jason said. Mybad.

It's okay. Jessica answered. she knew Jason was just looking out for her. As Jason called it "big brother duty."

Jessica and Rocky were walking out the door.

HAVE FUN JESS. Kim yelled to Jessica.

I WILL. Jessica yelled back.

Rocky! Jason called. Rocky turned around to Jason. "Keep an eye on my baby sister for me."Jason warned.

"I got you Jase. She's in good hands". Rocky said reassuring Jason.

Rocky opened the door to the passenger side so Jessica could get in. and then he got in on his driver's side. Everyone watched as Rocky's blue Honda civic left the driveway.

"Guys and their cars." Tanya said.

Jason sighed. "Ok fellas I'm ready lets get out of here". Jason said.

"Yeah. go get out of here." Kim said. trying to push Jason and Tommy out.

"Why you trying to kick us out. Ya'll got something planned." Tommy asked.

"Yep and no boys aloud." Kat said. smiling.

"Ah whatever." Tommy said. heading toward the front door and walking to his red camaro followed by Adam.

Kat and Jason we're standing by the front door.

Call me if you need anything while I'm out. Jason reminded Kat.

Ok sweetie. Kat answered. She kissed Jason.

WHEW!!! Somebody's whipped! Adam yelled teasing Jason.

Jason and Kat laughed. Ok see you later. Jason said as he went to go catch up with Tommy and Adam. Kat went inside.

Jason got in the front seat and Adam got in the back.

"I see why you bought this car" Jason said to Tommy.

"Red's one of my colors". Tommy said putting in a c.d. Jason smirked.

Tommy was driving to the Angel Grove pool hall downtown.

"Hey guys. Not to sound worried or anything but what do you think the girls are doing at home"? Adam asked Jason and Tommy suspiciously.

"If anything they're probably talking about us." You know how they when they get together. Tommy said

"Yeah don't worry about them it's our time". Jason said proudly.

"So Jason you're not worried about Jessica with Rocky"? Adam asked. looking at Tommy to see what Jason was going to say.

"Of course I am. But she's in good hands with Rocky. I know Rocky. I can trust him." Jason said assuringly.

Tommy had finally pulled in the parking lot of the Angel Grove pool hall. There were a lot of motorcycles in the parking lot.

Where are we at a members only club? Adam asked sarcastically looking around seeing all the motorcycles.

Naw not really this it how it is on Friday's. Jason answered. looking for a parking spot.

I wouldn't be surprised if this is an Angel Grove biker gang. Adam said.

If it is we'll just ignore them. Tommy said.

Tommy was riding around looking for a place to park.

A car was backing out about to leave. Tommy put on his blinker readily to park.

Bikers were coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh great more bikers". Adam said.

"Bro don't let those bikers take our spot". Jason said.

"They won't." Tommy answered.

The car backed out the opposite way and left the bikers a better chance to get the parking spot first. All 6 bikers stopped traffic and took Tommy's spot. Jason was furious and leaned over and honked Tommy's horn.

JASON. Tommy said. "It's no big deal, we'll get another spot." Tommy said.

"That's not the point Tommy we were here first." Jason said.

Tommy drove around to the side and got another parking spot a few feet away from the bikers.

"Now was that so hard"? Tommy asked Jason. Tommy put the car in park and turned off the car. They all walked towards the front of the building to go inside.

HEY PRETTYBOYS!! One of the bikers yelled at them.

Jason turned around to look at them. showing he wasn't afraid of anybody.

Ignore them. Adam reminded Jason. They all went inside to go have fun and drink.

At the movie theatre: it's around 8:25pm

Rocky and Jessica were in the theater watching the previews.

"Hey Jess, I'm gonna go get something from the concession stand do you want anything." Rocky asked.

"Uh just a drink would be fine". Jessica answered.

"What kind"? Rocky asked.

"I'll have a Sprite". Jessica answered.

"Ok I'll be right back." Rocky said. getting up and leaving.

Rocky hurried to the concession stand which wasn't that long.

Next in line please. The guy at the register said. "How may I help you sir'?

Rocky stepped forward and read his name tag. "Ok Neil, may I have one sprite and one hi-c orange." Rocky said.

Okay that would be a total of 5.15 Neil said.

Rocky gave the guy a 20 dollar bill.14.85 is your change sir. Neil gave Rocky his drinks. Enjoy the movie sir. Neil said.

Rocky ran back to the movie. Jessica was sitting there waiting on Rocky.

Hey I'm back. Rocky said giving Jessica her drink.

"I didn't miss anything did I'? Rocky asked.

"Yeah, you just missed Jessica Alba's nude scene." Jessica teased.

Dammit!! Rocky said.

What!! Jessica said

I'm just kidding Jessica. Rocky said. "Look about earlier that was just guy talk I would never choose Jessica over you".

"I hope not. I wouldn't want to kick your as or her ass". Jessica said smiling.

Rocky wanted to put his arm around Jessica but he didn't want to impose.

Jessica noticed Rocky moving around. Jessica looked at Rocky he had both hands in his lap.

"Rocky are you okay'? Jessica asked.

Yeah I'm fine. Why? Rocky asked.

You can out your arm around me if you want too. I won't bite. Jessica said.

Rocky sighed with relief. Knowing that he was okay. Jessica leaned over in Rocky's ear.

Jason won't kill you for this. Jessica said smiling. Rocky smiled at Jessica and they continued watching the movie.

­­

At the Apartment: around 8:52pm

Kim, Tanya and Kat we're on the couch drinking coffee and talking about their boyfriends and relationships.

"And what happened at the picnic with you and Tommy"? Kat asked.

"It was romantic". We we're just talking about us and the past. "How we would always be together." Kim answered.

"So why did you all break up over this letter thing"? Tanya asked confused.

"I couldn't deal with a long distance relationship". Kim answered.

"And how did you two get back together"? Kat asked.

"Believe it or not Jason got us back together". Kim said smiling.

JASON!! Kat and Tanya both said at the same time surprised.

Kim began to laugh. "Yep it was Jason." Kim said.

How did he do that? Tanya asked Kim

"I bet it was a trick." Kat said. who knew Jason to well now.

Yeah it was. Jason told me that Billy was having a surprise birthday party for Zack, and the rest is history". Kim said.

Naw I wanna what the history is? Tanya asked. She was too curious and anxious and wanted to know more.

Who is Zack? Kat asked confused.

The First Black Ranger. Kim answered.

Even before Adam? Tanya asked amazed.

Kim nodded at the question. 'Anything else you girls wanna know"? Kim asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know more about you and Tommy"? Tanya asked.

'Do you to ever talk about marriage"? Kat asked.

"Sometimes, but who knows anything could happen" Kim answered. sipping her coffee.

Back at the pool hall: Around 9:43pm

Jason, Tommy, and Adam were sitting at a table laughing and toasting each other.

Jason stopped laughing. "Seriously guys this one's for Zordon." Jason said. holding up his cup.

"The best leader and mentor we ever had." Tommy commented.

" He'll never be replaced. In our hearts forever."Adam added.

To Zordon. Jason, Tommy, and Adam said at the same time. And sipped there drinks.

Tommy put his drink down and looked at the time. It was 10:01

"What time is it bro"? Jason asked Tommy.

It's time to go. Tommy said. standing up stretching.

This early? Adam asked not wanting to leave.

"Well, Well, Well, looks like somebody enjoyed themselves." Jason said.

It was aight. Adam said trying to cover up the fun he had with Jason and Tommy.

"I'm with Tommy I need to check on my sister anyway." Jason said.

Adam got up and stretched. "We got to do this again sometime with Rocky." Adam said.

They all headed for Tommy's car.

Yeah, with Rocky here we could be the Four Horsemen. Jason said. He was a total Ric Flair fan.

Or the Fantastic Four. Adam added smiling from ear to ear. Jason and Tommy looked at Adam with a weird look on their face and smiled.

Tommy, Jason, and Adam were walking to the car. The lead biker of the crew seen Tommy, Jason, and Adam walking and decided to cause some trouble.

Hey Fagots!! The Biker yelled.

"Jason ignore them." Tommy warned not wanting to cause anything.

They all got in the car and tried to leave the parking lot. But the Bikers stood in their way. Not letting them leave.

"Tommy I'm not being good anymore. I can't take it." Jason said getting angry.

Tommy put the car in park. Jason, Tommy, and Adam got out the car.

"Hey we're trying to leave maybe you don't mind moving out the way." Tommy said.

"You wanna get out of here you gotta go through us." The biker said.

Jason balled up his fist.

"This guy isn't worth it." Adam said. holding Jason back.

"A Casey hand me the bat." The Biker commanded.

The other bikers watched as the biker had the bat handed up to him.

"This is what happens to guys who I don't like." The biker said. He swung the bat really hard denting Tommy's hood a little bit. The other bikers laughed at what there leader just did.

Now you got something to fight me for. He said. the other bikers surrounded the car.

Yeah you're right. Jason answered. as he hit the lead biker in the jaw. Knocking him straight to the ground.

Jason!! What the hell are you thinking? Adam asked.

Doing what I do best fighting. Jason answered.

The other bikers rushed at Jason, Tommy and Adam.

Jason swung at one of the biker hitting him in the nose. Jason tossed the biker into the wall.

Tommy ducked from the biker who was swinging the bat. He did a back flip landing on his hood. The biker tried to hit Tommy's foot. Tommy jumped off the car and kicked one of the bikers who was behind him in the chest sending him crashing into the trashcans.

Adam blocked one of the bikers punches and leg sweeped him making him fall on his back. He picked him up and threw him into the metal fence.

JASON WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!! Tommy yelled.

Jason was trying to get another biker away from him. He didn't even notice the biker from earlier getting up and pulling out a gun. Tommy saw the biker getting up and kicked him again. The biker fell but the kick didn't faze him. Jason kneed the biker and tossed him aside. The lead biker was furious and pulled out his gun to open fire. Jason seen the bullets going for Tommy who had his back turned.

NOOOOO!! Jason screamed. As he jumped on the car moving Tommy out the way. The bullets hit Jason in his side. The lead biker got on his bike and sped away with his bloody nose.

JASON!! Tommy screamed. turning Jason over. Jason was bleeding.

Adam ran to Tommy's side.

"He's not dead is he"? Adam asked nervously.

I don't think so. Go get somebody quick. Tommy instructed.

Adam ran inside to go call the ambulance.

Tommy stuck by his best friend's side. "Jason come on bro you're gonna make it.

Don't give up on me." Tommy said holding Jason.

Adam came back outside with 3 more bikers behind him.

What's going on here? The biker asked.

Adam did you call the police? Tommy asked. ignoring the biker.

Yeah they're on their way. Adam answered.

What's going on what just happened? The biker asked again.

Me and My friends here just got into it with these bikers. Adam said.

That's a bad decision pal. The biker said shaking his head.

Why? Tommy asked angry.

You just got into with the Angel Grove Outlaws. The 2nd biker said.

The Angel Grove Outlaws!!! Adam said. in disbelief.

Tommy looked down at Jason and had a flashback.

The Angel Grove Outlaws I used to be apart of that gang. Is this my fault? Did I cause this to happen?

SIR, SIR, Stand Clear. A voice yelled.

Tommy was still in shock. He didn't even budge.

TOMMY…..TOMMY…. Adam yelled.

Tommy looked up slowly and backed up so that the ambulance could do their job.

Adam call Kat and tell them to meet us at the hospital. Tommy said.

Adam pulled out his phone and Kat apartment. Kim answered the phone.

Hey, Kim it's me Adam. Adam said slowly.

………………..

It's about Jason. Adam said.

……………...

"We got into a brawl and Jason got shot by some bikers. Meet us at the Angel Grove hospital". Adam said and hung up the phone.

Tommy gave Adam the keys. Adam looked up at Tommy weirdly.

Drive to the hospital. Tommy said sadly.

Adam and Tommy got in the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Tommy was too over stricken with guilt and grief. to say or do anything.

­

At the Apartment: Around 10:47pm

Kat, Kim and Tanya, were running around trying to get their stuff to go to the hospital.

They all got in Kim's pink maxima.

I can't believe this happened to him. Tanya said in disbelief.

"Kim please try and hurry I need to know what happened" Kat begged almost crying.

Trust me Kat I will. Kim said knowingly.

"We should call Jessica and tell her to meet us there." Tanya said.

No. Let's not ruin her date. Kat said.

"We have to tell her it's her brother she has a right to know." Kim said calmly.

Tanya dialed Jessica's number. The phone was ringing.

Come on Jessica!! Tanya said urgently and impatiently.

…………………

Jessica it's Tanya not Kim. Tanya said.

…………………..

It's about Jason he got shot. Meet us at the hospital.

…………………….

We don't know yet we haven't gotten there yet. Tanya answered.

……………………

Ok hurry at the Angel Grove Hospital. Tanya said hanging up the phone.

What did she say? Kim asked Tanya.

She's gonna meet us there.Tanya answered.

At the movie theater:

Rocky and Jessica were running to the car trying to dodge traffic.

We gotta hurry Rocky. Jessica said crying.

They got in the car and Rocky drove off to the Angel Grove Hospital.

Rocky sped mostly the whole way trying to hurry. He knew this would be hard for Jessica.

Kat, Kim, and Tanya showed up at the hospital. Walking in quickly stopping at the receptionist desk. Her name was Linda

How may I help you? Linda asked them.

"Listen ma'am my boyfriend has been shot we have to go see him now". Kat said panicing.

"Okay I understand ma'am, could you please calm down, and breathe". Linda said. "Now what's his name"? Linda asked looking in the computer.

"His name is Jason Lee Scott'. Kim answered tapping on the desk.

"Okay he's in room 210". Linda said.

Thank you so much. Tanya said as she grabbed Kat's arm to prevent her from saying anything to the lady.

They all hurried on the elevator to go to room 210. 201,202, Kat skipped counting and found room 210. Kim and Tanya followed right behind her into the room. Tommy, and Adam were in there with the Doctor.

Kat went immediately to Jason's side and caressed his hair crying over him.

Is he going to be okay sir? Kim asked with her eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm not sure we have to run another test so he'll be here for quite a while. The Doctor said. I'll leave you all alone so you can get some privacy." The Doctor said.

Excuse me sir what is your name? Kat asked.

My name is Doctor Mark Grant. He answered.

Ok thank you. Kat said.

The doctor left the room to let them have their privacy. 5 seconds later Jessica and Rocky came in.

Jessica cried when she seen Jason just laying there motionless. She went over to Kim and laid her head on her shoulder as she cried. Kim was like a big sister to her whenever Jason was bullying her. Kat came over and hugged Jessica letting her know everything was okay.

Tommy was silent the whole time. Tommy are you okay? Rocky asked concerned.

Tommy nodded. Doctor Grant came back in with some papers in his hand.

I'm sorry I don't mean to disturb but I need someone to tell me what happened? Doctor Grant asked. Looking around.

It was a gang hit. Tommy said in a low voice.

A WHAT!!! Kat said raising her voice. She was very angry.

The Angel Grove Outlaws did this. They attacked us and we all fought them off. Tommy answered.

"And what exactly happened when Jason got shot"? Doctor Grant asked writing this all down on the incident form.

The leader of the crew had a gun but I didn't see him reach for it, but I kicked him for hitting my hood and damaging it. I ran to go start the car and my back was turned. Jason threw one of the bikers off him and he must have noticed the lead biker with the gun and Jason came and tackled me from being shot. Tommy answered.

"What do you think caused this" Doctor Grant asked.

Sir it wasn't us if that's what you're tryin to say. Adam said angrily.

Tanya squeezed Adam's hand trying to get him to lower his tone.

Look sir. "This has never happened before and I need to know what happened it would be nice if you corporate with me please." Doctor Grant said in a polite tone of voice.

Adam nodded agreeing with Doctor Grant. Tanya held Adam's hand.

Look Doctor. This is my fault. Tommy said. When I first moved to Angel Grove I was with the Angel Grove Outlaws when I was 16. I stopped once I met my friends. I had know idea this would happen. Tommy confessed crying and shaking his head in shame.

Everyone was in complete shock. Kat just walked out the room. Kim and Tanya went after Kat.

KAT! Kim called. trying to catch to her. Please don't be mad at Tommy. Kim pleaded.

Kat shook her head in anger and disappointment.

Yeah come on Kat, none of the guys knew this would happen. Tanya said.

IT WASN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND WHO GOT SHOT!!! Kat yelled as she dropped to the floor in tears.

Kim and Tanya kneeled down to comfort her. Kim and Tanya hugged Kat and let her cry on their shoulder. They all went to the bathroom so Kat could wash her tears away. They went back in the room.

Kat hugged Jessica who wasn't crying anymore. Doctor Grant came back in the room.

"Ok friends I have some news for you all. Jason is um…..going to make it." Doctor Grant said.

Yes!! Kat cheered in joy.

How is that possible Doctor? Rocky asked amazed at the good news.

The coward who shot him was scared and hit luckily but it wasn't fatal so it didn't do much. Doctor Grant answered.

So it was just a lucky hit? Jessica asked

Yep! Doctor Grant replied.

"So can he go come then"? Kat asked crossing her fingers.

"He has to stay over night and only two of you can stay." Doctor Grant said.

I'm already staying. I'm his girlfriend. Kat said.

And me too doctor. Tommy said. He's my best friend and more like my brother.

Ok then it's settled. Doctor Grant said about to leave.

Uh Doctor Grant. Adam said in a mean voice with a serious face. Thank you. Adam said. shaking his hand. Doctor Grant shook Adam's hand in return.

You welcome. Doctor Grant said as he left the room.

What time are you all going to be here tomorrow? Kat asked.

Very early around 6. Kim answered.

Call us if he wakes up. Jessica said.

Tommy went and walked everyone outside. I'll be back Kat. Tommy said leaving the room with the others.

Kat setup the room so she sleep next Jason and Tommy could have the couch.

Tommy came back in 10 minutes later.

Kat was caressing Jason's hair. She kissed him lightly on his forehead. I love you Jason. Kat whispered, as Tommy looked on. Tommy sat on the couch and watched to see if Jason would wake up. Kat sat in the chair next to Jason still keeping an eye on him.

The Next Day

Around 6:13am

Kat was up and on the phone with Kim and Jessica. Tommy had just waken up. He sighed and went to the bathroom to go wash up and fix his hair.

Tommy came out the bathroom but Kat wasn't in the room.

Tommy stood by Jason's side and stared at his best friend. Tommy began to talk to Jason hopefully he could hear him. Tommy was holding Jason's hand.

Jason, Bro, Best Friend, Brother, about last night, I didn't mean for it to happen. The truth is I used to be apart of that gang the Angel Grove outlaws when I first moved there but I stopped once I met you guys. You all showed me I don't need a gang to have friends. And you Jason showed me how to be a leader. (Tommy doesn't know Kat is behind him listening to everything and Kim, Tanya, Jessica, Rocky, and Adam are on their way there.) I know you're probably mad at me and you everyone else has the right to be. I'm sorry for making this happen. If you don't ever want to hear, see, or talk to me again I will understand. But then again you're still going to hear, and I'm going to make you talk to me because I'm not giving up on you. Not now not never. Tommy said.

I'm not giving up on you either. A voice squeaked.

Jason!! Tommy said in relief.

I'm never mad at you Jason even if it was you're my best friend. Jason's weak voice squeaked.

Tommy reached down and hugged Jason.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Tommy turned around to see Kat, Kim, Jessica, Adam, and Rocky all standing there with cards, balloons, and flowers for Jason.

"How long have you all been standing there"? Tommy asked.

"I was here the whole time". Kat answered.

We came in on the I know you're probably mad at me lines. Rocky answered. 

Jason we all got you a little something. Kim said giving Jason his balloons and flowers and get well cards.

Jason was overcome with joy and happiness. Thanks guys. Jason said weakly. trying to sit up. Kat and Tommy helped him up. Jessica went and hugged her brother.

How was the date? Jason asked. Rocky and Jessica looked at each other.

It was great!! Jessica and Rocky said at the same time.

Sounds too good to be true! Tanya said

There was a knock on the door. Come In! Kim said. It was Doctor Grant.

"Hey, good morning everyone". Doctor Grant greeted politely. He came in with his clip board.

"Good Morning." Doctor Grant. They all responded back.

Um Jason is cleared he can go home. I have a medicine for him to take. Doctor Grant said reaching in his pocket. pulling out a cream. You must rub it on your side at least 2 times a day. This will help the soreness go away. Doctor Grant said. giving the medicine to Kat.

Is that everything Doctor? Jessica asked.

Oh and I almost forgot Jason. Doctor Grant said pulling in a cart on wheels.

Jason looked at it suspiciously it had a sheet over it. Doctor Grant pulled it off revealing a cake that read Welcome Home Jason. Jason was in tears. He was speechless.

I'm just speechless guys. Jason said in tears.

It's for you from us you deserve it. Tommy said. looking at Jason.

Come on let's go home. Jason said with a smile.


End file.
